


Love Bites

by nielwoons



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, daniel is a vampire but he's actually a giant baby, i don't know what i'm tagging anymore lmao, minhyun and jaehwan are just happy to be there, seongwu wants the best for daniel, side onghwang, sungwoon knows more than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwoons/pseuds/nielwoons
Summary: In which Daniel is a soft vampire who just wants to love Sungwoon.(Sungwoon wants to love him too.)





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> This is my first nielwoon fic! I've written other ones but they're all unpublished/unfinished.  
> I'm pretty nervous about showing my work to others, so go easy on me!  
> It's 2 am and I didn't have anyone edit/read this before I post so if there are any mistakes I apologize.  
> I'd like to dedicate this to Wawa, who asked me to write this! I hope it lives up to your expectations.  
> I'd also like to dedicate this to the rest of the nielwoonators, who send great content and cry over nielwoon with me. love u guys  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this!

“Seongwu, I have a problem.” 

The older pauses for a moment before letting out a long and probably exaggerated sigh. 

“Dude. If you want to kiss Sungwoon, then kiss him. Just because you have some weird vampire boner for him doesn’t mean he won’t like it!” 

“Okay, first of all you are so  _ not _   funny. I don’t want to scare him away!” Daniel whines, but continues. “I really like him. I’m telling you, It’s not my fault he’s so beautiful.” 

“And I don’t have some “weird vampire boner” for him, that’s not even how it works! You should know this!”

Seongwu wonders what he did in his past lives to deserve such a baby for a best friend.

“You are SO dramatic. Vampire boner or not, I’m telling you to stop being a baby! You sound like a lovesick middle schooler, and if I didn’t know that you weren’t one then I’d believe it. It’s not like Sungwoon doesn’t know my boyfriend is a vampire, and we’ve had no problems there. You’re never going to get anywhere with him if you keep this up.” Seongwu says, looking at the other pointedly. 

“It’s not like all of us can be perfect like Hwang Minhyun.” Daniel mutters.

Seongwu furrows his brow, smacking the other’s arm lightly. “Okay. I will tell you this one last time. Please, if not for your sake but for _my_ sanity just kiss the man already! Trust me, he’s probably waiting for you to make a move.”

"Don't let him slip away to some other vampire."

“Bite me.” Daniel glares at the other. 

“No thanks, my boyfriend does that to me plenty. I’ve got all necessary biting covered.” Seongwu says smugly, crossing his arms.

Sometimes, Daniel hates having Seongwu as a best friend.

Today is one of those days.

\--------------------------------

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’ve been on 6 dates with him and he’s only kissed you once?”

“Yes, for the hundredth time Jaehwan, we’ve been on 6 dates and he kissed me like, once. For two seconds.”

“What the fuck. He’s cute! Why don’t you start something then?” Jaehwan questions, leaning forward. 

“I don’t know! I thought maybe he doesn’t like me that much, or maybe he’s just shy.”

Sungwoon wants to say something more, but he stops himself, knowing that it wasn’t his secret to tell.

Jaehwan gives him a look, leaning back and shaking his head at his friend. “You’re denser than I thought.” 

Sungwoon sighs. 

If only he knew.

\--------------------------------

later 

Kang Daniel, 6:00 PM

Hyung, I’m waiting for you outside! 

Ha Sungwoon, 6:02 PM

Coming

Sungwoon slides his phone into his back pocket, excitement bubbling in his throat. Despite his and Daniel’s lack of intimacy (more like a lack of communication), he really does like him. Sighing, he locks the door behind him to find Daniel who immediately perks up at the sight of him. 

Fifteen minutes later, he finds himself at a bowling alley with Daniel who had laughed when he told the worker his shoe size, earning a pout from Sungwoon. 

And two hours and a half later, both of them have worked up an appetite from bowling. They may have many differences, but one similarity is that they share a spark of competitiveness when called upon. 

They decide to eat at a diner adjacent to the bowling alley, Sungwoon deciding on a burger while Daniel enjoys some pizza. After their meal, Daniel walks Sungwoon home and they find themselves standing in front of Sungwoon’s door. 

Daniel turns to leave, but Sungwoon stops him. 

“Whatever you’re afraid of, don’t be. Just kiss me.” 

Sungwoon guides Daniel to him, and Daniel places a few kisses on his jaw, eyes glinting full of excitement, and maybe, nervousness? 

Sungwoon’s breath hitches when he feels Daniel’s breath against his neck, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

_ Not exactly what I had in mind, but I have no complaints. _

Daniel’s tongue is against his neck, running a tentative lick down the side of the pale, almost translucent skin, the subtle blue veining peeking through. He leans his neck to the side, giving Daniel easier access, giving his permission for the other to continue what he was doing.

Sungwoon starts to sigh into the other when he feels a sharp, sudden pain, almost as if the other’s teeth were sinking into his skin. 

“Ouch? I’m not going anywhere, down boy.” He looks quizzically at the younger, letting out a soft chuckle and rubbing at his now sore neck.

The look on Daniel’s face resembles one of a deer caught in headlights. 

“Fuck.” He whispers. 

“I...need to be honest with you. And I know you might hate me after this, but I just can’t lie to you anymore. I’m a vampire.” Daniel continues cautiously, chewing on his lip nervously. 

Sungwoon’s lips turn into a small smile, “To be honest..I already knew. Blame Seongwu and  _ his  _ v ampire boyfriend.” 

Daniel tilts his head, confusion spreading across his features. His breathing becomes quick, shallow breaths realizing that Sungwoon already knew.

Daniel is clearly panicking, because he turns to run away, but the other catches his hand before he can slip out of his grasp.

“Please don’t run away from me. I’ve liked you for too long to let you leave now. If I’m reading the signals wrong, then don’t worry, I won’t have anything against you. Your being a Vampire will be a secret.” Sungwoon spells out carefully but clearly, his eyes determined.

“I do like you! I like you a lot.” Daniel says shyly, peering down at Sungwoon. Shyer than he had ever been before. He looks dejected for a second, before he opens his mouth to speak again.

“I hope this won’t put you off from going out with me anymore. I know most people don’t want a vampire as a boyfriend, being that I’m undead and all.” He shifts uncomfortably, before he continues again, his voice so low that Sungwoon can barely hear him at first. 

“I just..really like you and respect you, and I don’t want you to hate me.” 

Sungwoon studies the other, thinking that he resembles a puppy more than a cold blooded vampire. Kang Daniel is truly beyond expectations.

Sungwoon thinks for a moment before he settles on his words.

“I know you won’t bite.”

“Hard.” He quickly adds, a smirk settling on his features. 

Sucking in a small breath now, Sungwoon steps forward, just in front of the other. He’s so close to Daniel now that he can feel his still panicked breaths. 

“I don’t mind that you’re a vampire.” He pauses for a moment, taking in the other’s face, his inner turmoil apparent despite the fact that he had just assured him that they were fine. 

Sungwoon lets out a short laugh and reaches up to caress his face, before his hand moves down to grasp his shirt, pulling him down so he can close the distance between them. His soft, warm lips melt into chapped, cold ones and he smiles into the kiss, enjoying the feeling, thinking he could get used to this.

 

\--------------------------------

epilogue 

“I’m not your damn snack!” Sungwoon huffs out, swatting Daniel’s eager lips away from his neck. 

“Well, you sure look like one.” Daniel replies cheekily, earning a flick to the forehead. 

“God, please tell me that I’m not like this with Minhyun.” Seongwu says, his nose scrunching in mock disgust. 

Sungwoon and Daniel share a knowing look before Daniel lets out a short cough and clears his throat. “Oh trust me, you’re worse. I got back to the dorm once when you didn’t know I was there and I heard you talking on the phone with him. You call him Hwangcheongie, seriously?” 

Seongwu’s face flares up, his ears burning red. “Sh-shut up! I didn’t mean for anyone but him to hear that.” He stutters out, clearly embarrassed by Daniel’s revelation of his embarrassing pet names for his boyfriend.

Sungwoon and Daniel share a loud cackle, and Seongwu sighs.  _ “ _ If I had known combining the tiny terror and a giant vampire baby would be like this I never would have set you up. You two together is just torture for the small bit of sanity I have left.” 

Seongwu says this, but secretly, he’s just glad he and his friends are all happy. 

Well...he thinks so, but he questions this every time Daniel and Sungwoon find a new way to tease him. 

At least they’re finally happy together.

Fuckers. 

 

_ End _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN!!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading my first nielwoon fic :)  
> I can't wait to write more, maybe continuing this as a series if the inspiration comes to me? :)  
> If you liked it, leaving kudos/comments would mean a lot to me.  
> If you want to come be friends/mutuals/cry about nielwoon feel free to follow me on twitter: @kangdanielmp3  
> If you have any questions, requests, or concerns feel free to leave them in my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/kangdanielmp3  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, and reading the notes.   
> Hope you're having a good day/night wherever you are <3


End file.
